Movie Rendezvous
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: The events between two teenagers, Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi, occur when they're working together at a movie theater called Theater Flicks. Meaningless banter can turn into heartfelt conversations when jealously, mixed feelings, hurt, and anger take over their very beings and leave them to experience what love truly is. Amuto: Rated T
1. A Late One

I just got a cute idea and felt like making it. I know it's bad cause I really haven't updated my other stories much lately, but I really felt like making this! Please enjoy :)

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

"I'll have a large popcorn, please."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yep."

I nod and turn toward the popcorn machine, grabbing one of the large paper buckets and fulling it up with the yellow, buttery snack. I turn and hand the bucket to the customer, giving her a warm smile, "That'll be 500 yen."

Utau takes the bucket and hands the money to me. "So do you think this movie's any good?" Utau asks me, referring to the movie she just bought a ticket to.

"Um," I glance at the poster for the action movie she was about to see, "Actually, I haven't seen that one. How come you're not going to see it with Kukai?"

"Ah, Kukai already saw it, apparently." Utau rolls her eyes and pops a buttery kurnel into her mouth. "Said it was the best movie out, and told me I should see it. 'Course I thought he wanted to see it with me, but I guess not. So whatever, I'll see it myself."

I smirk and glance at the popcorn in her hands, "Is that why you ordered a large popcorn only for yourself? Drowning your sorrows?"

"Shut up, Amu." Utau sighs and I frown.

"Sorry..."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I better go in now or else the 'oh-so-amazing' movie is going to start without me." Utau stuffs a handful of popcorn in her mouth and walks through the door to the showing of the action movie.

I sigh and lean on the counter, looking around the empty movie theater. All the movies are showing right now, so no one's here. Of course there's always the late ones who walk in at last second or even halfway through a movie in a huge rush to get into the theater. And then there are those teenagers who walk in and try to sneak in to see the movies. I'm not very good dealing with those people because I'm basically the same age as them. Those teenagers never think I have athority over them even though technically, I don't.

I look over at the door as the familiar blue-haired boy walks in, smirking at me while holding his worker t-shirt in his hand, "Hey, you're late." I frown at him, "It was really busy."

"Sorry about that, but I had some stuff to do this morning." Ikuto walks behind the counter and into the back room, "I'm gonna change. Be out in a second."

I watch as he walks into the back and I grab a cup from under the counter. I fill it up with root beer, put a plastic lid over it, and stick in a straw. I bring it up to my lips and take a sip, watching the door to the building to see if anyone else would enter. Faintly, I hear the music of the movies mingling together, hearing quiet laughs or maybe even sobs from the theaters. Of course there were a couple screams as the scary parts of the horror films popped up, making me smile slightly because I'm not the one having to see the movie. I know that I get free tickets to movies due to the fact that I work here, but I would never in a million years _willingly_ see a horror movie.

Ikuto emerges from the back room in his customized Theater Flicks t-shirt and viser(Theater Flicks is the name of the movie theater we work at) and walks over to me. He leans on the counter, placing his head in his hand as he stares at me with a smirk on his face. "What'd I miss?"

"Me getting a soda," I say and take another sip from my drink.

Ikuto chuckles, "I meant before I got here."

"Just a huge rush to get a bunch of people into that new popular movie about an hour ago and your sister complaining about how Kukai wouldn't take her to the he wanted her to see. I feel kinda back of her. Kukai's pretty dense, i suppose." I look around the room.

"Kukai's the dense one?" Ikuto asks and I glance at him with a questioning look. He chuckles again and looks toward the door, "Nevermind. So Utau's still infatuated with Kukai?"

"I wouldn't say _infatuated_..."

"Yeah but she loves him."

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell."

I sigh and take another sip of my root beer. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"I'm her brother; I'm supposed to jump to conclusions."

I smile, "Whatever."

We stand there leaning against the counter in silence until someone walks in the door in a hurry. A late one.

"Can I have a ticket for 'Chasing You' and a large Sprite please?" The lady rummages through her purse in a panicked fasion to search for money and I smile.

"Of course." I turn to get the soda but Ikuto just smiles.

"I'll get it."

"Thanks..." I turn to the cash register and type in an adult ticket and a large soda. The lady finally finds her money and-with a relieved face-hands it to me. I smile again, "Thank you, enjoy the movie."

The lady nods with a smile as a reply and grabs the soda from Ikuto then walks off to the theater.

Ikuto and I both lean on the counter again, sighing in unison. It really is boring, but at least it pays fine for a part-time job.

"I think it's nice how you care so much for your sister." I say finally after a long pause.

Ikuto glances at me, "We're siblings."

I smile, "I know, and not all siblings care for each other!"

"I'm a _good_ sibling." Ikuto smirks at me and I laugh.

**XXX**

**"**_This_ is the popular movie everyone was tripping strangers in line to get the best seats for?" I ask as I stare at the screen.

Ikuto chuckles, "Some people have no idea what's good."

I blush as a sex scene starts. Of course it's awkward! I'm in a theater alone with a boy. I shrink down in the chair and look away from the screen, my face warm. I know I'm a teenager and watching stuff like this and getting really flustered isn't normal for someone my age, but it's definitely at least 80 percent more awkward when you're alone with a boy watching it and you don't have feelings like that for each other.

Right at the climax of things, Ikuto glances over at me, wondering why I was so quiet, and smirks when he sees my expression. "Aw," he chuckles, "Is little Amu embarrassed?"

"N-No, sh-shut up!" I look away from him, blushing even more as the moans coming from the movie continue.

Ikuto smirks, "Amu's so innocent!" he calls out and reaches for my stomach.

"No!" I scream and start laughing as he begins tickling me. He knows that's my weakness! That devil...

"Well Amu, are you embarrassed?" He asks as he continues to make me laugh.

"Fine, fine, I am!" I confess and he pulls his hands away, grinning.

I frown at him, "You're evil."

"I just wanted you to tell the truth."

"I did." Ikuto smirks and I turn back to the screen. Surprisingly, the sex scene is already over. Well, at least Ikuto did _one_ good thing; he made me distracted from the rest of the embarrassing scene.

"Amu?"

Ikuto and I turn our heads to the isle to search for the source of the voice that called my name. It turns out to be our manager, Tadase.

"Amu, are you okay? I heard yelling." Tadase asks with a concerned expression.

"We're fine." Ikuto says with a hint of anger in his tone.

Tadase looks at me for a second longer then smiles, "Okay, glad you're okay."

"Yup," Ikuto smirks and puts his arm around my chair, "We're fine."

Tadase stares at Ikuto, his expression different than when he was looking at me. After a moment he looks back at me with a smile. "Well I'm going to get going. Do you guys mind closing tonight?"

"No, that's fine!" I smile and Tadase smiles back.

"Okay, bye Amu!" He waves then walks out of the theater.

Ikuto rolls his eyes and I stare at his arm that's rested around my chair, "What the hell are you doing?"

Ikuto removes his arm, "Nothing."

"And why are you so rude to Tadase?"

"Well, if you haven't already noticed, Tadase hates me."

"Hates you?" I stare at him with a confused look, "Why would you think that?"

"Didn't you hear him? He never once spoke to _me_ except when he said we have to close. He was only talking to _you_."

"Well maybe that's because you never come to work on time." I joke but for once, Ikuto isn't smirking.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I got fired for no aparent reason."

I roll my eyes, "Oh come on, I doubt that'll happen."

Ikuto sighs and watches the screen again, his mood different from before. I sigh and sink back in my chair again, annoyed at Ikuto's fail at optimism.

**XXX**

I finish changing back into my normal clothes and walk out from the back room, glancing at Ikuto. "You can change in there now." Ikuto nods and walks in. I clean up the counter and grab my stuff, then walk to the door. I start to walk out until Ikuto calls my name.

"Hey Amu!" I turn and look at him, who has just walked out of the back room, changed back into his casual clothes. "What, no goodbye?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes but walk back over to the counter. "Goodbye, Ikuto."

Ikuto grabs his stuff and looks at me, "Goodbye, good Amu."

I stare at him, confused at his farewell. _Good_ Amu? What's that supposed to mean? I decide it doesn't mean anything as I turn and walk back to the door. Before I exit, I turn my head back to look at Ikuto, "Hey, you gonna lock up?"

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya..." I turn and walk out the door into the cold.

**~Chapter End~**

Sorry if you guys are so bored of my Amuto stories, but I love writing them! So, if you guys enjoyed reading this, please, _please_ review. It means a lot! And hopefully if you review, I'll update sooner than I have been. :P

Anyway, thanks for reading! ~AmuletFortune98


	2. They Say Love Blossoms On Boats

Urrrgggg I'm sorry for not being able to update! There aren't any promises for me updating any faster, but I swear I'll try! Anyway, you guys have been waiting for a while so here's chapter 2 of Movie Rendezvous!

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

"Oh, Amu!"

I turn my head from the produce isle and look over my shoulder toward the familiar voice. Tadase is standing a couple meters away, smiling while holding a basket of groceries. Once I see him, I return the smile, turning my entire body toward him.

"Oh, hello Tadase!"

"What a coincidence seeing you here isn't it, Amu?" He asks as he walks toward me.

"Yeah." I smile at him and meet him halfway.

"Doing some shopping?" He gestures down to my basket. I glance down at my groceries, then look back up at him, nodding.

"Yep, heh." I chuckle softly. "You too?"

He nods, his signature warm smile gracing his lips. "Oh before I forget, the Theater Flicks annual New Years holiday party is coming up. This will be your first year attending!" He paused to smile once again. "Well usually we take a short cruise at night then watch the fireworks. Every employee is invited, and you can also bring one guest each. What do you say?"

I blink as I take in the information. A cruise? Wow! That's so exciting! I smile widely and nod. "That sounds awesome!"

"Really? Great!" He pauses for a moment, looking at me, then continues. "Well I'll text you with all the information, alright? Well I'll see you at the theater, Amu!" He smiles and turns around, then pauses and turns around again. "Oh, one more thing... I don't happen to have Ikuto's number." His expression darkens slightly. "Do you mind passing the information on to him?"

I tilt my head slightly, then nod. "Of course." Why doesn't he have Ikuto's number? Usually the manager would have all his employee's phone numbers... "Okay, bye Tadase!"

He smiles once again, then disappears to the check-out.

**XXX**

"Wow..." I stare at the beautiful boat, admiring it. I clutch my skirt with excitement and turn to Utau. "This is gonna be great!"

Utau, who I invited, smiled and held onto my hands. "I know! Thanks so much for inviting me!" She leans in a little closer and whispers. "And for getting Ikuto to invite Kukai..."

I smirk at her, whispering back. "I bet he's gonna be really romantic. It _is_ a cruise, after all."

Utau blushes softly then turns away, causing me to giggle softly.

"Look at what we have here. Well, if it isn't my little Amu?"

I turn on my heel and stare at Ikuto, my face red. "W-What do you mean, y-your little Amu?!"

Ikuto chuckles, then walks by me with a smirk. I grip my fists with frustration, then follow him onto the boat.

That is what I like to call 'Ikuto's teasing game.' He does that to me a lot... Too much... It makes me feel really weird inside, and I don't like the alien fluttery feeling that fills my lower stomach when he does it.

Anyway, I'm not gonna let that bother me. I'm on a boat! For the first time, too. I'm so excited...

"Have you seen Kukai yet, Amu?" Utau asks from behind me, a hint of nervousness in her voice. I look around the large room, my gaze resting on each person's head.

"No, I don't see him. He'll come, though."

"I don't know.. He texted me and said it sounded kinda lame. He also said there was this soccer game on TV that he didn't wanna miss... He's such a kid." The blond's gaze fluttered to the floor.

"Come on, Utau! How could a cruise sound lame to him? He'll definitely show up." I give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and she smiles halfheartedly.

"Club soda, sir?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

I turn my head and look at Kukai who's grabbing a drink off a man's tray. I smile and nudge Utau, who follows my gaze. Her expression brightens instantly and she looks at me with a grin. I gently push her in his direction and she blushes softly, taking a few steps. Once Kukai sees her, he grins widely and walks over to hug her. I smile to myself and turn around, deciding to give them some privacy.

I look around, wondering just what I could do on this nice cruise. There are surprisingly a lot more people here than I thought... Do we really have that many employees? Well, my shifts _are_ only Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Plus, half of these people must be guests that people invited. The boat isn't really that big, but just right for the amount of people anyway.

I walk over to a lady holding a tray of drinks and she smiles as she sees me. "Club soda?"

"Uh, sure." I smile slightly and take the drink, sipping it as I walk away. Everyone's so polite and proper... It seems so fancy. Who calls Coke club soda?

I sit down in a chair and glance over at the DJ. He reaches for a microphone and soon I hear his voice echo in the large room. "We're taking suggestions for songs, so anyone can come up here and write down a song they'd like to have played." The man places the microphone down again and presses some buttons as a new song begins playing. I watch as a few people make their way up to the DJ to write down some songs, then I glance over at the small dance floor. Some people have already started dancing, but I'm definitely not going up there. I can't dance for my life.

Is it strange that I don't know anyone here? I mean, I've only been on the same shifts as either Ikuto or Tadase, and the only other people I know are Kukai and Utau...

"I'm glad you could make it, Amu."

I look up to see Tadase taking a seat at the table I'm sitting at. I give him a smile and nod. "Yeah it's nice."

"Are you having fun?" He asks, trying to speak loud enough for me to hear him over the music.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun." I say, even though I haven't really been doing anything but sitting here sipping my soda.

"That's good. There's an upstairs too, you know. It's a bit quieter and it's really nice. You should check it out."

"Okay I will, thanks Tadase!" I grin at him and he stands again, smiling at me before walking over and talking to some other employees who I've only ever seen the faces of.

Deciding to check out the top floor, I stand up and walk toward the stairs. I smile widely as I get to the next floor, looking out at the pretty ocean to my right. There is nice dim lighting around the floor, couches to lounge on, tables to sit at, and to top it off, there is no ceiling, just the beautiful stars above head.

I walk over to the railing and look out at the dark ocean as the boat makes ripples in the water. The breeze blows my skirt gently, and the air feels really nice against my skin. I take a look around the floor and notice Utau and Kukai sitting together on one of the couches. They must have found their way up here.

Utau blushes softly as Kukai says something with a grin. She replies, then he places an arm around her. I turn my head back to the ocean, feeling something strange in my chest. Jealousy? It can't be... I have no feelings for Kukai, so could it just be the fact that I have no romance in my life?

I look around again, noticing the dim lighting for the second time. The mood set by the room itself is incredibly romantic, making me feel kinda lonely. I notice a few cute guys walk by me and I feel a sudden urge to go flirt with them. What the hell? That's totally not my character! Why do I feel this way?

"Having fun staring at guys?" Ikuto's voice asks from behind me and I spin around, an obvious blush on my face. My heart starts to beat quickly, and I place a hand to my chest as I gaze at the familiar blue-haired teenager.

"H-Huh?"

Ikuto's smirk fades as he tilts his head slightly to the side. "Aw, did I scare you?" He chuckles softly.

"N-No! I-I was just caught off guard..." I take a deep breath and look away from him, leaning against the railing.

Ikuto leans against the railing as well, only he's leaning on his back. "Have you seen Kukai and my sister?"

I nod slowly. "They seem to really hit it off." I smile slightly, trying not to pay attention to the embarrassing romantic mood.

"Yeah... Kukai better not do anything weird."

"Better not do anything weird_ to her_?" I smile at him.

"You know what I mean."

I giggle softly, fixing my hair after it blows into my face a bit. "You really are a good brother."

Ikuto smirks as he looks over at me again. "I try." He chuckles softly and I join in.

There's a pause, and Ikuto turns his body so he's leaning against the railing the same way I am, then looks at me again. "You know, Amu, they say that romance blossoms on boats."

His comment catches me off guard, not being able to figure out what he means by that. "W-Who says that?" I blush as I look at him.

"People..." He says softly, not turning his gaze from mine.

I blink, wanting to look away. My heart speeds up again and I feel my palms begin to sweat with nervousness. What is going on?

"Amu! You came up here." I gasp softly as I detach my gaze from Ikuto's blue orbs and look over at my blond manager. "Ah, and you too, Ikuto..."

I step away from the railing and turn my body to Tadase, my skin shivering with embarrassment.

"Mhm.." Ikuto's gaze darkens and he leans against the railing on his side, facing our manager.

"Isn't it nice up here?" He asks, turning away from Ikuto and looking at me.

"Y-Yeah! Totally... R-Really nice!" I stutter, confused by what just happened.

Tadase smiles, and although the lighting is dim, I can see a faint blush gracing his cheeks. He hesitates, then says quietly. "Well, I hope you're having a good time..." I nod and he gives me another smile, turning away and walking off back down the stairs.

I stand, completely confused and freaked out by the feelings jumbled up inside me.

"Guess they were right. Love really _does_ blossom on boats." I hear Ikuto faintly mumble from behind me and I turn around instantly.

"W-What!?" I can't understand what he means... Did he mean Tadase and I? W-What if he meant _him_ and I?!

He chuckles softly as he looked out at the ocean, although his chuckle wasn't the same as usual. It didn't seem... genuine. "You and Tadase, obviously."

"W-What are you talking about, Ikuto?" I say, my cheeks flushing a light pink.

"I'm gonna go eavesdrop on my sister." He says, standing up straight and turning around.

"H-Hey! D-Don't do that!" I call after him, my heart beating as I feel a strange lump in my throat. I watch as he makes his way to the couch sitting up against the back of the couch Utau and Kukai are sitting at. They're laughing together which would usually make me smile because I'd be happy for my friends, but right now all I feel is confusion, embarrassment and a hint of frustration as I look up to the starry sky, the first firework exploding in the air in a colorful pattern.

What the hell _is_ romance?

**~Chapter End~**

Yaayy I finally wrote chapter 2! I don't feel like my writing is at it's best right now because of how tired I am at the moment, but hopefully this chapter wasn't that bad xD

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Thanks ^-^ ~AmuletFortune98


	3. Convincing Myself

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

I shove my hands in my pockets for warmth as I walk through the blizzard of snow, my hood pulled over my mess of pink hair and a wool scarf tightly wrapped around my neck. I maneuver my way through the piles of snow in my newly-bought snow boots as I attempt to make it to the movie theater.

The storm hit so fast and so hard, it caught almost everyone in town off-guard. No one had expected the minor storm warned on the news would turn out to be a dangerous blizzard. And of course, I am scheduled to work today.

The wind blows so hard, I feel worried that I might get blown over. All I want to do right now is get into the safety of the movie theater and stay there until hopefully the blizzard subsides. Once I finally reach the building, I hurry inside before the next gust of wind is able to hit me.

I shiver with coldness and kick off my boots by the door, pulling my hood down and testing to make sure I could still feel my fingers.

"Having fun out there?" I hear the familiar voice across the room, surprised to find Ikuto already in uniform behind the counter. He never gets here before me!

"Of course not!" I exclaim, rushing over to the counter in hopes of warming up a bit. "It's so cold!" I say, feeling myself shiver again.

"Poor Amu." He pouts playfully and I scowl at him, then walk into the back room to get changed. Stepping out moments later, I feel myself shiver yet again.

"Ahh why'd they make these uniforms so light and airy?" I complain, walking up to stand beside Ikuto.

"For the warm seasons, of course." He grins softly.

"Then what about the cold seasons?" I ask, looking up at him. He pauses for a moment, then shrugs. "No one's going to see any movies today, so what's the point of us even working right now?"

"I don't really mind it." Ikuto smirks.

"How do you not mind it?" I ask with disbelief.

"Well obviously because I'm here with you." My face turns bright red and Ikuto leans closer to me, smirking. My heartbeat quickens but for some reason I can't look away. After a moment, Ikuto chuckles and leans back. "I have to admit, I do love that blush of yours." I feel my face heat up again and I quickly look away, embarrassed. Why does Ikuto have to say things like that? They get me all worked up but for some bizarre reason, I like it when he does that.

"Popcorn?" My eyes fix on the medium-sized bag of popcorn Ikuto holds in front of my face. I smile softly and nod, remembering that I rushed out the door this morning forgetting to eat breakfast.

I take a couple kernels and pop them in my mouth, Ikuto doing the same. Both our gazes linger on the door to see if anyone would enter; a habit that I think every movie-theater employee develops, and possibly every other worker.

After a good thirty minutes without seeing any customers, I sigh and lean on the counter. "It's this damn blizzard." I mumble, annoyed.

"Yeah, but at least we're being payed anyway." Ikuto points out and I nod, agreeing.

I flinch as I hear cracking noises coming from outside the theater. Curious, I walk up to the door and take a look into the storm. It's tough to see anything other than the endless falling snow, but I somehow make out where the sound is coming from. Directly across from the movie theater, a limb of a tree struggles from the weight of the snow on top of it. Worried that the snow would cause a bunch of limbs to fall, I silently pray that everyone will be safe from the dangerous blizzard.

I return to behind the counter, taking a breath. "How come you got here so early today, Ikuto?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"I wanted to get here before the storm got to it's peak." He states simply, making me jealous of his easily thought-out logic.

Suddenly I hear a huge, loud crack right outside the door and see a bunch of snow fall at once, then see some shifting of branches behind the screen of snow blocking my vision. Just seconds after, the lights in the movie theater disappear, leaving Ikuto and I in complete darkness.

Instinctively, I scream at the sudden change, alarmed by the darkness and quickly grabbing onto something so I know I am still where I was moments before when the lights were still on.

"Amu, are you okay?" I hear Ikuto ask a couple feet from me, panic in his tone.

"Y-Yeah..." I stutter, embarrassed.

"I'm coming over there, hold on."

I hear Ikuto's feet shuffle across the floor and come near me, then I feel him wrap his arms around me. Surprised by his sudden embrace, my face flushes completely and I abruptly feel glad that the lights are out so he isn't able to see my embarrassing blush.

"I got ya." He says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Aha, I can tell you're blushing by your stutter. You're so easy to read, Amu~koi, even in the dark."

"H-Hey, d-don't call me that!" I yell, embarrassed and flustered. It doesn't help at all that he's still holding me, and I can't stop focusing on my rapid-beating heart. "L-Let go of me, Ikuto..."

I can almost here him pout, "Aw, but I don't want to loose you, Amu~koi."

"I-I won't go anywhere, just let go!" I order, annoyed and flustered.

"Fine," I hear the grin in his tone as he pulls away. I can faintly see the outline of his face from the window's light, but not enough to see his expression. Suddenly, I feel a breif wave of unsureness, feeling as if I wasn't secured or protected anymore. But just as soon as the feeling came, the feeling disappears.

Trying to ignore the sudden feeling of fear, I squeak quietly, "D-Doesn't this place have a generator?"

"It does, but I think it only generates the movies and makes them keep playing, not out here in the lobby." Ikuto says, and I slightly see his body lower and him sit on the floor. Not wanting to be the only one standing, I slowly sit beside him. Without even realizing it, I gently press my shoulder to his for comfort. I faintly see him grin, then I blush but I don't move away from him.

"I-I wonder what Utau's doing..." I say, trying to divert his attention from me.

"She said something about a date."

"Oh that's good!" I smile softly, glad she and Kukai are getting along so well.

And that's that. There's not much left to say on the topic, so I find myself blushing again as my thoughts return to me and Ikuto's closeness. Without even realizing what I'm saying, I ask, "S-So Ikuto... have you ever l-liked anyone?"

There's a pause, then I faintly see Ikuto smirk. "Yes, I have. In fact, I like someone right now, but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about this person." He places a finger to his lips as my eyes finally adjust to the darkness and I feel a sudden surge of disappointment, but I can't pinpoint why.

"I-I see..." I mumble softly, suddenly upset.

"What about my Amu~koi? Does she like someone right now?" He leans closer to me slightly and I blush, surprised.

Do I like anyone? I feel like I do, but who is it? Well maybe I've felt this way for a while, but I'm still really unsure what these feelings are...

"I-I... I might like T-Tadase-kun..." I stutter out, not intending to tell Ikuto but finding myself doing so anyways and my face turns bright red. It feels almost like a suggestion, like I'm not sure myself so I'm rattling off a random name and seeing if it works for me.

There's a long pause, then Ikuto repeats my previous two words. "I see."

**~Chapter End~**

Eeeek sorry for being kinda late! I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment so please bare with me! Well thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you review and tell me if you liked it or not!

~AmuletFortune98


End file.
